Mesmo que Seja Tarde Demais
by Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy
Summary: Kentin está fazendo 16 anos, e Ringer finalmente decidiu que era hora de se declarar. Seria tarde demais..?


N/A.: Essa fanfic foi feita para o Concurso Mensal de Fanfics do grupo Docetes Unidas, cujo tema era 'comemoração de aniversário do Kentin'. O paquera escolhido é o próprio Kentin, a classificação é livre, e a palavra obrigatória utilizada foi 'chinelo', mas houve (sem querer) participação especial de 'pára-quedas' e 'boneca', e (por querer) de 'soja'.

Gênero: Fluffy, Drama.

Sinopse: Kentin está fazendo 16 anos, e Ringer finalmente decidiu que era hora de se declarar. Seria tarde demais..?

**Mesmo que seja tarde demais  
One-shot por Nathy Ferry**

"Oi, Ken.

Ah, desculpa. É Kentin agora, não é? Eu sempre me esqueço. E apesar disso, pra mim, o nome que sempre me vem à memória depois de todo esse tempo é Ken. Afinal, foi o Ken que sempre esteve comigo.

É. Estranho, não é? Você provavelmente achava que eu nunca tinha reparado. Pra falar a verdade, eu própria achava isso, até perceber que eu tinha sim.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Na verdade não é muito difícil de adivinhar. É 6 de março, afinal. Quantos anos agora? 16, se não me engano. Finalmente, a idade que você sempre esperou ter, a idade em que você achava que ficaria 'livre'. Eu nunca entendi bem do que você queria se livrar. Da sua infância? De si mesmo? Do seu pai? Bom... Não importa agora.

Por mais que você quisesse chegar aos 16, o tempo que passamos até aqui foi bem legal, também. Você não acha? Olha só seu aniversário do ano passado, por exemplo. Você chegou antes da hora e ia estragar a surpresa, e eu te acertei um chinelo no meio da cara no susto. O seu óculos quebrou, e você teve de passar o próprio aniversário comigo te guiando por aí porque não enxergava.

Uh... Ok, não foi a melhor escolha de lembranças. Me desculpe por isso.

E o acampamento da escola? Eu tentei cozinhar para a gente, fiz alguma coisa misteriosa e incomível usando ovos, salmão, farinha e leite de soja, e você nos salvou a todos com biscoitos de chocolate. Nunca gostei tanto de biscoitos na vida.

Também teve a festa da Lety na sexta série. Nós dois fugimos escondidos porque ela estava te incomodando, e passamos a festa quase toda debaixo da mesa de doces. Você até pegou doces pra mim escondido. Depois eu quebrei a boneca dela e fomos expulsos da festa.

...Eu acabei de chegar à conclusão de que sou um ímã para problemas, e que você de algum modo me salvou de todos eles.

Mas sério. Não importava o que acontecesse, eu sempre soube que tinha alguém com quem eu podia contar para o que for. Talvez eu não tenha mostrado isso como deveria... Mas eu sempre dependi de você.

E agora, nesse dia tão especial para você, esse dia pelo qual você esperou tanto, eu tomei a minha decisão. Não sei se é a melhor das decisões... Não sei se você vai aceitá-la bem... Tenho certeza absoluta de que já está tarde demais para essa decisão... Talvez já estivesse tarde demais no momento em que você foi pra escola militar e voltou como Kentin.

Não me importa. Eu tomei a minha decisão, e eu preciso seguir em frente, não importa o quanto me doa, o quanto me machuque, o quanto você não se importe com ela.

Ken... Sim, Ken, porque essas palavras são mais para o Ken do que para o Kentin.

Ken... Eu amo você. Desde sempre. Desde a segunda série. Desde que você chegou perto de mim e me disse 'Você é um anjo?' com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Você parecia gostar de mim também, mas eu sempre tive medo. Sim, fui uma estúpida, e me deixei levar pelos outros. Me deixei levar pelo que poderiam dizer. E é por isso que eu digo... Que eu esperei demais. Que esperei até ser tarde.

Mas minha mãe costuma dizer 'antes tarde do que nunca'. É por isso que tomei a minha decisão. É por isso que finalmente estou admitindo, estou te contando.

Mesmo que seja tarde demais."

"Hey, Ring.

Eu queria te dizer que não é tarde demais. Que a gente pode dar certo. Que eu não ligo de ter esperado até agora.

Mas você sabe que eu não posso.

Sabe, eu sempre me senti meio que deixado de lado, por você. A impressão que eu sempre tive foi de que você sempre iria preferir o cara bonito, o cara legal. Que eu era um pé no saco, o menininho estúpido e grudento que você gostaria de se livrar.

Mas sabe..? Sempre que eu me sentia assim, eu me lembrava do que já passamos. De todas essas vezes que você falou agora. De todas as vezes que você não hesitou em pular em alguma encrenca pra poder me ajudar, ou pra me fazer sorrir. E aí eu me permitia sonhar, e ter esperança.

Quando eu fui obrigado a ir pra escola militar, eu me decidi a virar o cara que você procurava, porque aí, talvez, você finalmente me notasse. Eu me esforcei além da conta pra ser o cara descolado que eu via você correr atrás, apesar de toda a humilhação e sofrimento que passei por lá. Eu achei que tivesse finalmente conseguido.

Mas quando voltei, você estava amiga de todos os outros caras legais da escola, e parecia me tratar de forma ainda mais distante do que antes. Achei que você me odiasse. E fiquei sem entender o motivo, até hoje.

A propósito... Você não criou só problemas. Sua memória é bem seletiva. E quando você bateu na menina que me tomou os óculos? E quando fizemos uma sessão de desenho animado na sua casa e comemos pipoca o dia todo? Esqueceu do dia que adotamos um gato escondido dos pais?

Ah! Quer saber qual a minha melhor lembrança? Não o meu aniversário, mas o seu, do ano passado. Você fez quinze anos, e me chamou, com a cara mais envergonhada do mundo, para dançar com você na festa. Eu, o garoto baixinho, de óculos esquisito e corte de cabelo engraçado. Nessa noite, enquanto dançávamos, só havia eu e você.

É, Ringer, você está certa. Eu sempre gostei de você. Mais do que isso, eu sempre amei você. E sempre tentei deixar isso bem óbvio, porque tinha medo de te chamar pra sair diretamente e ser rejeitado.

Você simplesmente caiu de pára-quedas na minha vida do nada, a menina mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha curta existência. Não foi à toa que eu achei a princípio que você fosse um anjo. Alguém tão gentil, inteligente, e bonita, como você sempre foi desde criança, não poderia ser uma garota qualquer.

Talvez a culpa também seja minha. Talvez, se eu tivesse tido a coragem de te dizer tudo cara a cara, tivéssemos feito outras escolhas. Talvez não tivesse sido tarde demais.

Mas aqui estamos... Eu finalmente ouço tudo aquilo que sempre imaginei, de forma ainda mais incrível do que eu sonhava... Finalmente te ouço dizendo que me ama. E é tarde demais pra qualquer coisa.

Eu não sei se rio de alegria ou se choro agora.

Quer mesmo saber por que eu queria tanto chegar aos 16? Meu pai havia feito um trato comigo quando me forçou a ir pra escola militar. Quando eu tivesse 16, eu poderia levar uma namorada pra casa. Eu ia te chamar pra sair, hoje. Era essa a minha idéia quando me transferi da Sweet Amoris.

Eu nunca ia imaginar que as coisas ficariam assim.

Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa. Não chore por mim, Ring. Não gosto de ver a sua cara desse jeito, ainda mais quando é por minha causa. Eu sei que é meio egoísta, mas o que você me disse me deixou mais feliz do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ouvir agora.

Eu só queria que você soubesse disso. Que eu também te amo. E que foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter me dito agora.

Mesmo que seja tarde demais."

\- Ringer, precisamos ir. Já vai escurecer.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos dourados se aproximou da menina que chorava. Ela limpou os olhos cinzentos da menina e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Eu sei que dói. Mas você precisa continuar a sua vida. Por ele, também.

\- Eu sei, mamãe. Obrigada. – a garota respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas insistentes. Elas não paravam de cair desde que ela finalmente contara tudo o que tinha para contar para o garoto. – Me deixe aqui só mais um minuto? Vou me despedir.

\- Tudo bem. Eu e seu pai estaremos no carro. Não demore, filha. – a mulher se afastou, a expressão triste. Ser mãe era difícil. Ela não tinha idéia do que dizer à filha agora.

Ringer ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo negro comprido atrás da orelha e se agachou na grama, tentando não chorar. Uma mão entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela olhou para cima e viu Lysandre, o rapaz de cabelos brancos e os olhos de cores diferentes. Aceitou a mão e se ergueu, agradecendo.

\- Você não pode ficar assim para sempre, sabe? Eu sei que é difícil. – ele falou, a voz grave e calma fazendo-a conseguir não chorar mais.

\- Você sabe que ele não ia gostar de te ver chorando tanto, Ringer. – ela olhou para trás, e o ruivo, Castiel, a encarava de braços cruzados.

\- Eu acho que não restavam dúvidas de que ele também gostava de você. Foi... Um infortúnio, o que aconteceu, mas ele com certeza ia querer vê-la feliz. – Nathaniel a encarou com os olhos dourados tristes.

\- É como no The Sims. Se ficar deprimida demais, você não consegue fazer mais nada da vida. Não é uma coisa legal – Armin passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, obviamente nervoso por não saber dizer a coisa certa naquele momento.

\- Além disso, você tem a todos nós. Sabe que estaremos aqui pro que precisar, até que consiga seguir em frente. – A amiga de cabelos claros, Rosalya, lhe deu um sorriso doce, dando-lhe o braço.

Ringer olhou em volta, para os rapazes, para a amiga, e para as outras amigas que estavam todas ali também. Todos ali, dando-lhe apoio, querendo vê-la sair dessa, seguir com a vida. Todos preocupados com ela.

\- Eu sei. Obrigada, todos vocês. – ela conseguiu por fim dar um sorriso lacrimoso, agradecendo mentalmente por todos os bons amigos que tinha conseguido fazer.

Ela começou a se dirigir ao carro da mãe, os amigos indo logo à frente, enquanto Íris puxava algum assunto qualquer pra tentar tirar a tensão do ar. Ela mal ouvia a amiga. Deu uma última olhada para trás enquanto andava.

Ainda conseguia ver a pedra que ficava menor à distância. Nela, estava escrito, como já havia decorado, "Kentin Masters, 1999 – 2015, amado filho e amigo."

Segurou uma nova onda de lágrimas e virou o rosto para frente. Ela sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Ele com certeza não queria que ela chorasse mais.

No entanto, não resistiu e deu uma última olhada antes de sair do cemitério.

Poderia estar imaginando coisas, mas lá, aonde deveria estar mais ou menos a pedra, havia uma forma brilhante acenando para ela. Não sabia como, mas teve certeza. Ele viera se despedir. Ela lhe deu seu melhor sorriso. Era assim que queria que ele a visse antes de partir.

Não iria mais pensar que era tarde demais. Ela na verdade chegara bem a tempo.

N/A.: Oh god, que história triste. Adorei escrever, mas como é triste. Ultimamente ando pensando muito no Kentin, e gostei de ter a chance de escrever sobre ele assim. Não vou me arrepender mesmo se não ganhar, por isso. Enfim... É isso. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
